


Justice Prevails

by TheBriceBR



Series: Justice Prevails (Undertale Series) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBriceBR/pseuds/TheBriceBR
Summary: The blonde gasped as air filled her lungs for the first time. Or at least, what she thought was air. Gaster had created her out of parts of all the fallen humans as well as one human soul that seemed to try to prevail past the rest. And monster parts. Her job, was to seek out Justice for those who have been wronged. What happens when she forces a timeline to reset and changes the entire story. No one will know.*unless you join our journey.





	Justice Prevails

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So, this is sorta like a pilot in a way. I do hope to eventually find a way to turn this story into a comic at some point. But I don't know if people will be interested. So, here we are. Let me know what you guys think and I may make another chapter in the near future.

**'Prologue'**

 

_*this timeline isn't what any of us expected._

_"This timeline filled me with determination...not to destroy everyone...but...to save everyone..."_

_"Isn't it funny how one person can change everything? All it took was love."_

_"...She tried to give everyone their happy ending...Even if it meant hers was gone..."_

 

**~Gaster's Lab After Prince Asriel and Chara's Death's~**

"Hello Sans...Good to see you..."

"what do you want gaster? i was kinda busy watching out for more humans...with only one more needed to break the barrier, i need to stay focused..." Sans said as he fully appeared in the room. He was sitting on the lab tables as he awaited a response from his creator.

"I need more of your bones...I know...I've been asking this a lot, but like always I will make sure to fix your limbs...This is the la-"

"gaster! enough...i'll let you use my limbs...if you show me what you're using them for...i thought after you were done making papyrus, that you wouldn't need them anymore...so just show me the latest project..." Sans said as he stood and looked at the taller skeleton. Gaster stood there silently, as if contemplating if this was a goof idea. Sans sighed until he heard coughing and retching. It sounded like...a child. "gaster...what the hell is th-"

Before Sans could finish his sentence, he watched as the scientist frantically ran to the bookshelf. He watched as Gaster's book shelf slides open and watch as he tried to catch a human child. Wait...a human child? The human child was coughing and wheezing, blood dripping from her mouth as she held Gaster and trembled. "gaster...why the hell do you ha-AH!"

Sans let out a pained scream as he felt one of his rib bones snap. He looked under his shirt and saw several of Gaster's hands take his parts. "Shhh my child...It's okay...I'll fix you up all new. Just have to fix your fragile bones. Shhhh." Gaster said softly as his hands left Sans and to the child. Sans fell over in pain as he rolled over to watch. Gaster started an encounter with the human, and Sans watched as a soul erupted from the child, but not just any soul. A monster soul. A glowing yellow monster soul. Wait...that was a...human and monster soul? "gaster...what the fuck?"

Gaster looked at Sans with one glowing orange eye and one glowing blue eyes. Both filled to the brim with tears as he stared at Sans in horror. He closed his eyes and listened as his hands flew into the child's body. The child screamed loudly, as if she was dying. Sans tried to get up, but he couldn't. He watched the child's soul dim and slowly begin to turn to dust. His eye glowed blue as a bone shot towards gaster. "ENOUGH! STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HER!"

Gaster moved from the bone and looked shocked at his creation. Her soul dusting in front of him. "Wha...no..." Gaster said as he tried to use healing magic. He was always bad at it, but so was Sans. That didn't keep the skeleton from using his arms to drag himself towards the child. He sat up slowly and leaned against the wall. He looked at the dusting soul as both of his eyes glowed. "this better work tori..." He said to himself as he placed his hands next to the child's soul and focused all his magic into it. Nothing seemed to change for a while, till Sans noticed the child was breathing steadily and their soul was rebuilding itself. She twitched as she opened her eyes. Looking up at Sans as she groaned softly. Sans smiled wider as he wiped the kids mouth. "heyya kiddo. gave me and the Doctor here a scare. You okay?"

The child nodded as she looked at Sans. She looked familiar. Very familiar, it wasn't till he remembered her soul color, before he relized who she reminded him of. The last human to drop. The little cowboy kid. The only differences between them now was this child had longer hair and no cowboy hat. Sans replays killing the child over and over again in his nightmares all the time. He flinches as your hand touches his face. Your hands seemed to trace his skull as he shivered. "I don't know why...but I just want you to know I forgive you for whatever you did. Thank you for saving my life..." She said simply as she smiled softly. Sans felt tears drip from his eye sockets as he looked at the child. Hugging her suddenly and holding her close. "thank you.." He mumbled.

Gaster smiled softly as he stood. He suddenly felt the ground rumble. His eyes shifted to where he should be standing in a few minutes. Where he would be sucked into the void soon. "Sans. Take the child with you and train her for me. It's not safe for her to stay here. The core is unstable as of lately and I think it may be affecting her developement. Please. As a favor you owe me."

"...sure gaster...i'll take her home...but i have to return now...so say goodbye before pap steals her away..."

The girl stood up and hugged Gaster. She held him tightly as he looked at her in shock. "Goodbye gaster...I'll come back for you real soon...I promise..." She said into his coat. Gaster chuckled as he hugged the child softly. Smiling for the first time in a long time. It surprised Sans to see it, but he just watched as the two said goodbye. Before the girl grabbed his hand and looked at him expectantly. "Let's go..." She said with a small smile and a coked head. Sans smiled as he waved Gaster a goodbye. "call me if you need me..."

"I won't, but thank you."

And with that, they were gone. The child looked a little sick when the two appeared in my room. Sans chuckled softly as she fell to her knees. "sorry kiddo. shoulda warned you...makes you a little sick...so, I have a little brother too. which means you have to get along with him." Sans said to the child. The girl nodded as she tried to stand up. Sans helped her and led her out of his room."SANS! YOU HAVE FINALLY RETURNED! I MADE DINNER FOR US! I HOPE YOU EN...JOY..." Papyrus began before looking down at the human. He stared from her to me and back and forth. It took a bit for him to register everything, but he caught on. "IS THAT...A HUMAN!?"

Sans laughed softly as he shook his head. "not quite Pap. this is our new family member. her name is...uh..."

"Alaina." The blonde said softly as she looked at Sans. "alaina. i like it kiddo. it's elegent." He said with a smile. The girl blushed as she played with her hair. "I picked it myself." She mumbled softly as she looked at her shoes. Sans smile only grew when Papyrus. Pap's face was full of excitement to have a younger sibling. "I AM PROUD TO MEET YOU ALAINA! YOU CHOSE SUCH A AMAZING NAME! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYE-HEH-HEH!" He said as he posed. Sans smiled more as he heard Alaina giggle softly. "how about you show our new family member around pap? i need to take a nap."

Sans looked surprised when he felt a hand grip his finger bones. He looked over to see you looking at him. "Don't leave me alone daddy..." She said. Sans winced as he remembered the kid he killed. Remembered the kids last words.

'I'm sorry daddy...I tried to bring them back...I'm so-'

He shook his head when Paps broke him from thought. "I'M...AN...UNCLE!!! I AM THE GREAT UNCLE PAYRUS! NYE-HEH-HEH!"

Oh no. It was too late now. Sans saw that Pap was even more excited with the idea of being an uncle than an older brother. He watched as Pap picked the human up and and put her onto his shoulders. She giggled softly as she repeated his words. "My great uncle paps." She said one more time. Smiling at the sound of the words. I smiled myself as she looked at me and giggled.

**~After Frisk's Fall and Genocide Route~**

The blonde stood hiding as she watched Frisk fight Sans. She winced as she watched for the hundreth reset, the boy guide the girls hands. Watched as his blade sliced into Sans. She appeared in the doorway as soon as Sans dusted. Her eyes glowing a bright blue. "You thought that was a BAD time!" She said for what seemed like the millionth time. Frisk cried as she raised her knife. Now. Alaina sends bones towards the child. They both look shocked, as the bones pierce through Chara. Sending the boy into the wall. A gasp errupting from his throat. Frisk dropped her blade as she fell to her knees. The blonde slowly walks up to the boy. Her eyes still filled with blue flames as her bones hold him in place. "Enough is enough Chara. Now Reset the Timeline..."

"No...I am determined to have things my way. No matter how many times I reset, you will never be able to stop me. I will always come back STRONGER!" He spit in the blondes face. She chuckled as her hand grabbed his hand. "This is going to be a hard reset for us little man." She said as the menu opened. Chara looked shocked as she placed their hands on the reset button. Before he could protest, Frisk ran over and placed her hand on the button as hard as she could. They all gasped as their souls released from their chests. A yellow heart shining from Alaina's chest as well. A human soul. Chara looked shocked as he watched the world around them dissolve. "I'll be ba-"

 

_**~Your Game Has Been Reset~** _

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this was a pretty short start, but it is just a prologue, and I thought I should just add this to give a background to my story. Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Sorry if my first story sucks. I'm trying. I promise.


End file.
